


Safe Bet

by suse



Series: AELDWS 2019 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Community: inceptiversary, Eames has found a loophole and plans to shamelessly exploit it, Edging, Fucking Machines, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suse/pseuds/suse
Summary: Arthur and Eames have made a bet about who can hold out the longest during sex without coming. But Eames has decided to bring out the big guns.





	Safe Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Everything here is fully consensual; boundaries have been established off-screen.

"I still feel like this is cheating," pants Arthur, biting his lip and looking at Eames over his shoulder with a wild look in his eyes.

He is on hands and knees, legs spread wide, his thighs trembling, while a dildo attached to a machine fucks into him steadily. Eames has bound him to his four-poster, where the black rope creates a beautiful contrast against Arthur’s skin. 

"Please, Arthur, do share with the class," drawls Eames, putting on his most bored look while turning up the machine another notch. The rhythm intensifies, drawing a gasp from Arthur. 

"We - ohh - we never said any- ah, fuck - anything about electronics or machinery of any kind," moans Arthur, still arching his back further to get that extra half an inch of penetration. 

"Exactly," smirks Eames, "which is why they're not excluded from today's activities." He trails Arthur's muscled back, slick with sweat by now. "But don't worry, pet, you only have... let me check... two minutes and 24 seconds to go without coming. Doesn’t it feel good to have your arse fucked so thoroughly?"

Arthur doesn't reply. He just bites his pillow, stifling a whine. Eames is feasting his eyes on the sight; Arthur looks bloody edible like this. 

“I love how shamelessly you’re writhing on my sheets,” he murmurs into Arthur’s ear. “I wish I could present you to the world like this, legs spread, arse open, taking that dildo deep, over and over.”  
He knows that Arthur gets off on his voice as much as on stimulation. This game is psychological as well as physical warfare; at this point, he needs every advantage to win this bet. 

He pushes two thick fingers into Arthur’s mouth, who sucks on them hungrily. Arthur’s hips are canted; he’s grinding his cock against the mattress, desperately trying to find friction. He is moaning constantly now, the noises coinciding with the thrusting of the rod. He must be close, thinks Eames, almost delirious with lust himself. 

“Eames,” pants Arthur, his voice needy, “Eames, I can’t, I need - oh, fuck, yes - I want to suck you so fucking bad.” 

At this point, Eames is too far gone to refuse Arthur anything, bet or no bet. He fists his cock and slowly pushes it into Arthur’s willing mouth. 

Arthur takes him deep, sucking with obvious pleasure. It’s impossibly hot, seeing him filled on both ends - and Eames comes, comes so hard into Arthur’s lovely mouth. 

-

Eames starts to undo the knots. “Technically I didn’t lose, because it was your round. Will you agree with me on that?”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “Never. Give up.” He smiles. “You won last week, remember?”

Eames did, indeed, win last week with a thorough rimming session.

“We said five out of five, so nothing is lost yet,” says Arthur. “Also, I believe the winner is owed a prize. Now pay up.” 

Eames is fine with that, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing 2019  
> Round 1  
> Prompt: “Never. Give up.”  
> Word count: Up to 500 words


End file.
